dennis_the_menacefandomcom-20200215-history
Dennis Mitchell
Dennis Mitchell is is the Protagonist and titular character of the Franchise. He is a five year old boy with a knack for pranks, a cowlick and a mischeivious Grin. First Movie Dennis Mitchell is introduced as the Bane of his next door neighbour, George Wilson's existence as he constantly annoys him and pulls pranks on him. He goes to far when he ended up shoots an aspirin down his throat while he was pretending to be asleep as Dennis thinks he is sick. When his parents Henry and Alice are called away on buisness and all the other babysitters refuse to babysit their son they take him to the George and his wife Martha (who loves Dennis). After Dennis unintenionally ruined Mr.Wilson's attention on his flower and is severly scolded by him, Dennis flees only to get caught by Switchblade Sam, who kidnaps him and intends to use him as a hostage. However Dennis defeats him in a numerous amount of painful ways while a search party was taken place for him. He returns the next morning with a severly injured Switchblade Sam and eveyone including his friends,parents and Mr.Wilson are joyful to see him and Sam gets arrested. At night Dennis accidentally throws a flaming Marshmallow into George's forehead. The film's end credits are accompanied with Dennis inadvertently humiliating his mother's egotistical coworker, Andrea, while she is using a photocopier, which Dennis is sitting by, asking to help. After Andrea says that Dennis doesn't know which button to press, Dennis responds by telling her that he knows which button to press and impishly whacks the "PRINT" button. Andrea loses her balance and her tie and her dead gets pinned face-down on the scanner-bed, causing Dennis to be running away, and the machine relentlessly flashes its blinding light in her eyes as it repeatedly to be accidentally takes her picture and spews out page after page of black-and-white "photos" showing her various agonized facial expressions as Andrea writhes about on the scanner bed, causing her to be pull her tie off the scanner bed and fall down. Dennis is portrayed by Mason Gamble in this movie. Dennis the Menace Strikes Again. Dennis Mitchell appears in the sequel worse than ever. At the beginning of the movie, he goes over to Mr. Wilson's house to offer him one of several gifts for his birthday. These include lizards, snakes, bugs, and other creatures. After the short fiasco, Mr.Johnson, his grandfather shows up and they start to spend time together much to the annoyance of Mr.Wilson. While Dennis is trying to clean up a pile of garbage that he accidentally threw on Grandpa's car while he was taking out the trash, Dennis accidentally destroys George's machine. As a result of this, Mr. Wilson plans on moving away to be away from him for good, whereupon Mr. Johnson decides to move into their house, although no one seems to really want to carry out this plan. Dennis eventually and unintentionally helps the police catch two con men that have been picking on Mr.Wilson throughout the movie. Due to this Mr.Wilson decides not to move. But Mr.Johnson however is going to move out of the Mitchell house after everything Dennis has put him through. Mason Gamble did not reprise his role as Dennis in this movie so instead he was portrayed by Justin Cooper. Differences between both films #Dennis is most likely around the age of five in the first film while in the second film he is most likely aged 8. #He didn't wear a shirt underneath his overalls often in the first film while in the sequel he wore a striped shirt under red overalls. Category:Girls